Lost Spells: Return of 3 Villains
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: 3 villains from Sofia's past show up to get revenge on her and Cedric. They take over Enchancia castle and capture Sofia's family. Who are they? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL TIME! SEQUEL TIME! I have nothing else to say, so let's get this started!**

 _Hello there, Roland! You and your foolish sorcerer will regret what you did to me! Your sorcerer will die, and Amber and James will be imprisoned for the rest of their pitiful, pathetic, useless lives! You and your precious queen will beg for mercy at my feet! And your youngest daughter, Princess Sofia, well… I have special plans for her…!_

Sofia jumped up in her bed. It was storming outside. The only light that shone upon the kingdom was the moon. A lighting bolt cracked across the sky. She rested her head back on her soft pillow and attempted to get back to sleep, but couldn't. So she got out of bed and put on her robe. She walked through the castle, which was dark and barren. She continued walking, not thinking about where she wanted to go. Soon, she heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen. She approached the door.

"Thank you, Baileywick!" the voice said. Whoever was speaking was obviously talking to Baileywick.

"Your welcome!" Baileywick said. Sofia opened the kitchen door and found Roland walking towards the dining hall, a plate of bowl in his hand. Sofia followed closely behind him.

"Ah! Nothing like a midnight snack before another day of ruling a kingdom!" Roland said as he picked up a spoon and starting eating jiggly wiggly pudding.

"Dad…?" Sofia said. Roland turned around.

"Sofia?" Roland said as he stood up and walked over to her, "What are you doing up? It's 1:30 in the morning."

"I just had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. Is it okay if I stay up with you?" Sofia said

"Of course it is, Sofia," Roland said as he brought her to sit at the table.

"Thank you, dad," Sofia said as she sat down.

"What was the nightmare?" Roland asked.

"It was just a voice talking. Nothing but blackness and the voice. The voice was familiar and swore revenge on our family and Mr Cedric," Sofia said. She hesitated to tell him that the voice had special plans for her. Roland stopped eating and looked at his youngest daughter, for he could tell she was hiding something.

"You're hiding something else from your nightmare. What is it?" Roland asked. Sofia just looked at him with a hesitant face.

"You can tell me, Sofia," Roland said as he held her hand assuringly. Sofia tightly gripped her amulet.

"The voice from my dream said it had special plans for me…" Sofia said.

Roland looked back down at his bowl and continued eating, not knowing what to say.

Morning arrived and the sunlight streamed into Sofia's room. Sofia was sleeping as hard as a rock on her bed, for she had fallen asleep at 1:45 last night. A shadowy figure approached. It grabbed her comforter and pulled it up farther up Sofia's body. It brushed Sofia's hair.

"I won't touch you now," it said, "but your family will be hurt! And after that is when I come after YOU!" After leaving a note beside her, it left. Just after the shadow disappeared, Baileywick walked in. He came to wake up Sofia. Before he could awaken her, he saw the note. He picked it up.

"Oh dear…!" Baileywick said, alarmed. He ran out of the room. He went to the throne room.

"Ah! Baileywick! I was wonder-!"

"So sorry, your majesty! But I found this note next to Princess Sofia!" Baileywick said as he handed Roland the note.

"That's…" Roland started, "…disturbing…"

"I know!" Baileywick said.

"Triple the guards and make sure ALL of them are protecting Sofia…! I don't want her going ANYWHERE with at least TWO guards watching her!" Roland said.

"I'll tell that to Constable Myles right away!" Baileywick said as he ran off.

Later in the day, Sofia woke to see two guards looking at her.

"Um… hi…" Sofia said.

"Your father said you are not to go anywhere without at least two guards watching you!" one of the guards said.

"Why?" Sofia asked.

"Baileywick found a disturbing note," the second guard said. He handed her the note.

 ** _You, my precious princess, will regret what you did with my magic scepter! You are my main target right now! Your family, I will not touch! You and your sorcerer, however, will pay! I am no longer after your kingdom; but I am after YOU! I warn you, be on your guard!_** ** _But this time, I am not alone!_**

 ** _Signed_**

 ** _-Kapral Moriarty-_**

Sofia just stared at the note.

"He. He. He's returned. He was the voice inside my dream!" Sofia said. She got out of bed and got dressed.

"I need to get Mr Cedric!" She said. She ran off, the two guards following her.

"Alright, Wormwood!" Cedric said. He had just finished a painting of him and Wormwood.

"What do you think? Should I hang it up?" Cedric asked. Wormwood looked at the painting before finally making a decision.

"Could be better, could be worse. But overall, it's good. It's worth hanging in the workshop," Wormwood said.

"Great! Then that's what I'll do!" Cedric said. He hung it up on the wall. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Sofia," Cedric said. Sofia walked in with the two guards.

"Um. What's up with the guards?" Cedric asked.

"I can't go anywhere unless I have two guards watching me," Sofia said.

"Um. Why's that?" Cedric asked once more. One of the guards handed him the note. He read it over.

"Merlin's Mushrooms… That's disturbing…!" Cedric said.

"I know! So I need your help! Please!" Sofia said. Cedric nodded determinedly.

"The first thing we need to do is-!" Before he could finish his sentence, the guards accompanying Sofia disappeared in green smoke.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sofia asked.

"Yes!" Shuriki flew into the room via magic.

"Are YOU the one working with Kapral?!" Sofia asked.

"So you did get his note. I am glad. But there is one more person he is working with," Shuriki said.

"Who is he?" Sofia asked.

"That's classified… for now!" Shuriki said.

"Why are you even working with him?" Cedric asked. Shuriki stepped closer to Sofia, who backed up.

"We both want revenge her. As well as YOU!" Shuriki said.

Cedric looked at her for a brief moment.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Cedric demanded. Cedric walked toward her, his family wand in hand.

"You wouldn't dare touch me with the princess near!" Shuriki said. She whistled loudly. A knight walked in.

"Sir Oliver?!" Sofia said, shocked.

"You know this guy?" Cedric asked. Sofia nodded.

"He tried to make himself look like a big hero by making friendly dragons attack him!" Sofia said.

"Yes! So I could become First Knight! But YOU stopped me!" Oliver said as he brought out his sword. He proceeded forward. He swung his sword at Sofia.

"Ocarios!" Shuriki said, pointing her wand at Oliver. Oliver's hands were held in place.

"That isn't the agreement! We are not to kill her!" Shuriki said.

"Of course! Sorry!" Oliver said as he sheathed his sword. Sofia backed against Cedric. Cedric brought out his family wand.

"Akodios!" Cedric said, pointing his wand at Shuriki. Shuriki was blown against a wall.

"You know the Dark Arts?" Shuriki said as she got to her feet. Cedric nodded as he pointed his wand at Shuriki. Shuriki merely smirked.

"How about I do… this?" Shuriki said, waving her wand in the air. The floor suddenly fell out from under them, sending them falling into what appeared to be a void.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup! Kapral is back!(with Shuriki and Sir Oliver)**

"Mr Cedric! What do we do?!" Sofia asked as they where falling deeper and deeper into the dark void. Cedric looked around and saw his family wand.

"If I can reach my wand," Cedric said as he started to swim over to his wand, "I can undo the spell!" Suddenly, Wormwood came down and grabbed his wand.  
"Thank you, Wormy!" Cedric said.

"Reverso!" Cedric said. The black void disappeared, and they fell onto the floor of Cedric's workshop.

"We must find them!" Cedric said as he got to his feet. Sofia and Cedric attempted to leave the workshop, but were blocked by four guards.

"You're not going ANYWHERE!" the guards said.

"Um…" Sofia said, "why not?"

"Because you two are under arrest, by order of Kapral Moriarty!" Two guards lunged at Sofia and two guards lunged at Cedric.

"Kapral must have put a control spell on them!" Cedric said.

"What do we do?" Sofia said as she kept dodging the arms of the controlled guards.

"We find the bravest knight in the kingdom, while freeing these guards' minds along the way!" Cedric said.

"What if he's being controlled too?" Sofia asked.

"Then we reverse it with the reverso spell!" Cedric said. Afterwards, Cedric used the spell on the four guards. They stopped short before they could grab Sofia.

"Are… are you alright?" Sofia asked.

"Wha… what happened?" the guards asked.

"You were under a mind control spell!" Cedric said.

"We need to find Sir Bartleby!" Sofia said.

"Last I heard, he was fencing with Sir Maxwell in the courtyard!" one of the guards on the left said.

"Then that's where we're going!" Sofia said. Cedric and Sofia ran off.

"Good luck you two!" the guards said as Cedric and Sofia ran out of sight.

"Sir Bartleby!" Sofia shouted. Bartleby smiled at the little princess running toward him. Bartleby bowed before her.

"I need help! An evil knight named Sir Oliver has come to the castle! He wants revenge on…" Sofia stopped. Bartleby cocked his head.

"…me…" Sofia finished. Bartleby's eyes widened.

"Well, I suppose…" Bartleby stopped.

"You suppose what?" Sofia asked.

"Where do you suppose he is?" Bartleby asked.

"Merlin's Mushrooms, he can talk…?! I always thought that he was unable to talk," Cedric said.

"Odd voice…" Cedric said. Bartleby looked at Cedric.

"I assume he's inside the castle somewhe-"

"Hello, princess!" Oliver said, interrupting Sofia.

"Never mind…" Sofia said. Oliver unsheathed his sword. Bartleby unsheathed his sword as well. He glared at Oliver.

"Why don't you give me the princess's amulet?" Oliver asked.

"No. And… why would you want her amulet?" Cedric asked.

"I don't want it. Shuriki and Kapral want it!" Oliver said. He stepped toward Oliver.

"What's your name, knight? You want to be the princess's knight in shining armor?" Oliver said. Bartleby continued forward.

"The silent type…!" Oliver said.

"Everyone calls him the Silent Knight!" Sofia said.

"Well. Can he talk?" Oliver asked. Bartleby nodded.

"Then speak!" Oliver said. Bartleby shook his head. Oliver smirked.

"Something wrong?" Oliver said.

"They call him the Silent Knight for a reason, Oliver!" Cedric said.

"Well! I want him to speak! So TALK! Or else…!" Oliver said.

"Or else what?!" Sofia said.

"This…!" Oliver said. He whistled and Kapral came flying down in a cloud of black smoke.

"Well hello there, Princess Sofia!" Kapral said as he approached Sofia. Sofia backed up against Cedric.

"Should I-? No! I've already tried using you against your father, so I see no point in trying again!" Kapral said. Bartleby looked at Sofia.

"It's a long story… I'll tell you about it later!" Sofia said.

"How about I tell him now? I kidnapped her to get the throne!" Kapral said. Bartleby continued toward Oliver.

"Abductos!" Kapral said, pointing his scepter at Sofia. Rope appeared out of nowhere, entangling itself around Sofia's upper body.

"No!" Sofia said. Cedric turned to Sofia. He attempted to get her free, but Kapral used the same spell he used on Sofia, entangling rope around Cedric's upper body as well.

"Well, 'Silent Knight'," Kapral said as he approached Sofia, " I have the youngest princess! If you talk, I will let her go. If you don't… well… she'll be in her own dungeon with the rest of her family!"

"Don't do it, Bartleby!" Sofia said. Bartleby glanced toward Sofia. He started to decide whether he should talk, or allow Sofia's and Cedric's capture. He sheathed his sword.

"Well!" Bartleby said.

"Well! You must really care for this princess if you had the courage to talk with that HUMILIATING voice!" Oliver said. Kapral flew off while Oliver proceeded toward Bartleby.

Kapral arrived in the throne room, where Shuriki was waiting beside the throne.

"You will keep up YOUR side of the bargain, correct?!" Shuriki said.

"Avalor will be yours! I assure you! But first, we must lock that sorcerer in the dungeon! We cannot allow him to interfere with our plans!" Kapral said.

"What about the little princess?!" Shuriki said. Kapral cast her a wicked glance.

"She's staying with us!" Kapral said as he sat down on the throne.

"Why is that?" Shuriki asked.

"Her family daren't attack us with her in hand!" Kapral said. Shuriki smirked, feeling as triumphant as Kapral.

"Cover the land in darkness with that spell of yours!" Kapral said. Shuriki flew to the observatory, where Oliver awaited with Bartleby, Cedric, and Sofia.

"Well. I assume you were helped with Kapral?" Shuriki said as she descended down to the ground. Oliver nodded.

"Well. Open the observatory!" Shuriki said. Oliver saluted and opened the observatory.

"Obscuras!" Shuriki said as she pointed her wand at the sky. The sky blackened, covering Enchancia in darkness.

"Enchancia now belongs to Kapral!" Shuriki said.


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric and Bartleby were thrown into the dungeon with Sofia's family.

"Cedric! Sir Bartleby!" Roland said.

"Where's Sofia?" James asked, not seeing Sofia with them.

"She's with Kapral, Shuriki, and an evil knight known as Oliver!" Cedric said.

"What? Why isn't she with you?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" Cedric said.

"Can you get us out of here, Cedric?" Roland asked.

"Not without my wand!" Cedric said.

"Well this is just peachy!" Roland said sarcastically.

Sofia unwillingly walked onto the Royal Galley.

"Set sail for Avalor! It is time for me to keep up my end of the bargain!" Kapral said. Before they knew it, they were set off to Avalor. Sofia looked back at the kingdom, which was covered by the purple cloud that Shuriki had summoned.

"Your side is losing, princess! What are you going to do?" Kapral said. Sofia just glared at him. She what at loss for words. Kapral smirked at her.

"Speak, princess! Unless you'd rather be tied to the mast?" Kapral threatened.

"What is your thought on this situation?" Kapral asked.

"You- you- you won't win!" Sofia stuttered.

"Well. I can see that you see that you don't have too much hope!" Kapral said. He walked away. Sofia just looked at the three enemies, preparing for the arrival at Avalor.

"What are you even going to do? We're five days away from Avalor!" Sofia said.

"Not with magic, no!" Kapral said. He waved his scepter in the air and the ship started to glow. The speed suddenly picked up; so suddenly that Sofia fell to the ground. The ship was going as fast as a flying horse toward Avalor.

Bartleby paced back and forth between the cell.

"It seems to me that all hope is lost…" James said depressingly.

"Never give up, Prince James!" Bartleby said. Suddenly, Amber gasped.

"I have and idea!" she said. The prisoners huddled together to hear Amber's plan. Before they knew it, Roland and Cedric were in a 'fight' to attract the guard's attention.

"Silence, this instant!" the guard said. But Cedric and Roland kept bickering. The guard opened the cell door to get them in line, not noticing the others with a make-do net in their hands. They seized their chance. They threw the net over the guard, which caused him to stumble. They ran out of the cell after grabbing the guard's key. They locked the guard in the cell

"Time to find Sofia!" Roland said.

"Great plan, Princess Amber!" Bartleby said.

The Royal Galley arrived at the Avalor docks, where they were greeted with Naomi.

"What is your name?" Naomi asked, seeing Sofia.

"Princess Sofia of Enchancia!" Sofia said.

"Quiet, princess!" Kapral said. They headed off toward the palace, Naomi glowering at Kapral. That is when Shuriki stepped off the ship.

"Are you… SHURIKI?!" Naomi said, shocked. Everyone looked over at Shuriki. Shuriki nodded. She brought out her wand.

"How about I do this now?" Shuriki said. She pointed her wand at the sky.

"Obscuras!" Shuriki said. A purple cloud appeared over Avalor, blackening it.

At the palace, the purple cloud caught Elena's sight. She stepped outside.

"Oh my goodness…" Elena said.

"Do you think it's, Shuriki?" Isabel asked. Elena nodded.

"Abuelo, get the guards ready! And get Mateo!" Elena said. Abuelo ran off. Immediately after, Kapral stepped into the courtyard of the palace, with Sofia by his side.

"Who are you…?" Elena asked.

"I am Kapral Moriarty! I am a lator! A very strong wizard from another world. The world called Karanlık Dünya!" Kapral said.

"So… it wasn't Shuriki who summoned that cloud!" Elena said.

"On the contrary, Princess Elena!" Shuriki said as she stepped into the courtyard. Elena glared at her.

"Why do want her?" Elena asked.

"She's our… 'bargaining chip', for lack of a better word! Her family would never attack us with her in our hands!" Kapral said.

"Release her!" Elena demanded.

"You don't have a say on whether she's our hostage or not!" Kapral said. Just then, Sir Oliver stepped into the courtyard.

"And… another?!" Elena asked. Oliver nodded. Elena stepped forward.

"What's your goal here, Shuriki?" Elena asked.

"What do you think, Princess Elena?!" Shuriki responded.

"I should've known!" Elena said. Shuriki smirked.

"Let's start my takeover with another prisoner, Kapral!" Shuriki said. Kapral pointed his scepter at Elena. Elena did the same with her Scepter of Light. Sir Oliver grabbed Sofia.

"Don't make the wrong move, Princess Elena!" Sir Oliver demanded on behalf of Kapral.

"Thank you, Oliver! Put the scepter down!" Kapral said. Elena reluctantly lowered her scepter.

"Abductos!" Kapral said. Much like Sofia and Cedric, rope entangled itself around Elena's upper body.

"Now this!" Shuriki said as she raised her wand. Elena looked at Shuriki, assuming she was going to use her Vadisima spell to kill her as she killed her parents, but instead used a different spell. A spell Sofia was familiar with.

"Capturess princesso!" Shuriki said, pointing her wand at Elena. Elena was carried over to Shuriki by the magic. Just then, Mateo stepped outside. He glared at the three villains. He held up his tamborita and drumstick. Shuriki gave him the smirk face.

"Abductos!" Shuriki said, pointing her wand at Mateo. Mateo hit his tamborita thrice and a magic barrier sprung up in front of him, blocking Shuriki's spell. Shuriki glared at Mateo's magic barrier.

"Destroyas!" Shuriki said, pointing her wand at Mateo's barrier. Mateo's barrier shattered like glass. Mateo stepped backwards nervously.

"Congelar a esta mujer!" Mateo shouted. A flash of blue light shot out of Mateo's tamborita.

"Saptırmak!" Shuriki said, grabbing the spell with her wand. Mateo stepped backwards.

"Juvarias!" Shuriki said, pointing her wand at Mateo. Magic encircled Mateo. After the magic cleared, Mateo had pupils the color of green.

"I am at your service, Shuriki," Mateo said emotionless.

"Thank you, Mateo," Shuriki said. Sofia glared at Shuriki.

"Let's take you to the dungeon, Princess Elena!" Shuriki said. She used the spell to magically pull Elena with her. Sofia looked up at Kapral.

"What're you going to do with me…?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Sir Oliver and I are going to take you to my world: Karanlık Dünya! There is a portal deep beneath the Northern Mountains!" Kapral said before he led Sofia and Oliver away.


End file.
